


Gray is the Day

by Button_Neck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I don't even know how this happened, M/M, What is even wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decided the he hated the color gray. It was the color of everything that had gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray is the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on my main fic for so long that my friend told me to take a break.....and this happened

Jason decided the he hated the color gray. 

It was the color of the clouds on a rainy day. It was the color of spies between two sides of a war. It was the color of dimming hope. 

It was the color of everything that had gone wrong. 

 

When the Athena Parthenos had been safely delivered to camp it wasn't long before a single arrow ruined everything, Jason was told. The Romans came from everywhere, but the campers were ready.

Nico hadn’t been seen since, and now that the wounded were being taken care of Jason started to worry.

Reyna said that he’d went into the woods at the start of the fighting in hopes of holding them off. So that’s where Jason started first.

It was so quiet; even with the sound of water dropping leaf from leaf from Jason’s storm. There wasn’t anything else, no bug sounds, not even a breeze.

It’s so quiet and it only makes him more anxious, so he calls his name.

“Nico!”

He’s been out here searching for what feels like hours. The thought that Nico really did just leave does cross his mind, but he won’t stop until he’s searched every inch of the woods.

He calls his name again before noticing marks on the trees; signs of a struggle in a fight. Now he _knows_ he’s getting close.

He finds the crevasse next; it’s so wide that he has to fly over it. Some Romans must have tried to jump, judging by the few helmets on the edge.

Then Jason sees him. He’s sitting against a tree, with his head back as though he were taking a nap.

The only thing immediately out of place is the arrow, and the others that are scattered around him. The arrow was stuck in his shoulder, definitely not enough to kill him if help came before he could bleed out or for it to get infected.

He _would_ be okay. 

Jason ran to his side, and dropped to his knees. Nico’s eyes were still closed.

“Nico?”

There was no answer, he didn’t even move.

“Nico, can you hear me?”

Now that he’s closer, he can see that the situation is worse than he originally thought. The middle of his shirt was wet with something, and there was a horrible metallic smell in the air. He’s so pale, there’s no telling how much blood he’s already lost.

_He couldn’t be._

There was a small gasp of air, and the barely noticeable rise and fall of Nico’s chest.

“Jason?” he managed to whisper. He cracked his eyes open. Jason breathed again, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

“Hey,” he said. “it’s going to be okay. I’m right here.”

“Jason…” his eyes start to close again, but Jason shakes him gently. Nico’s brows furrow, it must be painful. At this point it doesn’t matter, Jason knows that he _has_ to keep him awake.

Jason’s hand doesn’t leave him instead it moves up to cradle his face.

“Nico, you have to stay awake okay?” he says.

How can he be so calm?

Nico is _dying_.

_Nico di Angelo is dying right in front of him._

“Look at me.” He does, but his eyes look so far away, like he’s not really seeing him. His eyes used to be so dark, now it seems like they’re fading, as though the dark void they once were is swallowing him.

Jason moves to stand, planning to call for help, but a weak hand grabs him.

“Don’t leave….please.” Jason sees it in his half open eyes. He’s afraid of dying _alone_.

“I won’t.” he assures. “I’m staying right here.”

There aren’t any other visible injuries, besides the arrow and the wet spot on his shirt, which he knows is blood. He has to see how bad the wound actually is before he can do anything. So he slowly starts to pull his shirt up, the blood causing it to stick to him.

He gasped when he saw it. It’s worse than he imagined.

He had expected a stab wound, but it’s so much worse, it was as though the person had dragged their sword down with them as they fell.

There was nothing to put pressure on it. Jason’s shirt itself was already too torn from fighting, and Nico’s was already too soaked with blood to do anything. There was _nothing_ he could do, and he knew it.

He looked back up at him and saw that his eyes were closed again.

“Nico!” he yelled, when his eyes opened this time they seemed to register who he was.

“Jason? What are you doing here?” he croaked.

“I’m trying to save you.”

He shook his head slightly. “No….it’s better—”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say it’s better for you to die! You’re a hero. We won, we couldn’t have done it without you.” He just kept staring at him. “We would have been overwhelmed if _you_ hadn’t stopped the others. You are a _hero_ , Nico.” He made sure to stress each word. It was important for him to know.

He let out a puff of air that sounded like a laugh. “Perfect timing....” he breathed. His head fell slightly forward.

“Nico?” There was no answer, he didn’t even blink. “No, no, no! Nico!” he choked back a sob. “Nico please answer me!” still nothing. “Please, Nico, don’t die.” He begged helplessly. “Please…”

He yelled for help, but it came far to late.

There was nothing they could do but close the gray glassed over eyes staring at nothing.

It’s raining again and Jason hates the color gray.


End file.
